


Tweeted

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, Trans Duck Newton, au where kepler isnt in the national radio quiet zone, indruck forever yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck’s twitter was his own personal safe haven. He could get things off his chest without having to spill secrets to anyone he knew, it was easy and convenient, and best of all it was like keeping a diary without any of the effort. So whenever he felt a strong emotion, he would quickly tweet something to blow off steam.





	Tweeted

**Author's Note:**

> Not really proofread so forgive continuity errors and stuff :)
> 
> I made the fake tweets with this: https://zeoob.com/generate-twitter-tweet/

*  
***  
*

The first time Barclay shook hands with Duck, he did a double take, eyes wide, looking at his hand. Self-consciously, Duck withdrew it. “Seriously, man? It’s just a birthmark.”

“That’s a soulmark,” Barclay said, his tone disbelieving.

Mama gasped and grabbed his hand, pulling it toward her. “This is fuckin’ unheard of. You got a soulmate, Duck?”

“I got what?” he repeated dumbly. “I mean- what the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

Barclay turned to Mama. “That’s- that’s a moth. That’s a rosy maple moth, Mama, and… do you think…”

She sighed and shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know any other moth people who look like that.”

“Any other what?” Duck asked, his voice getting higher with confusion.

Barclay shook his head. “Indrid Cold finally getting a soulmate,” he said, as if in awe. He let out a low whistle. “Never thought I’d see the day. He was _famous_ for it. The seer without a soulmate. Spooky.”

Duck just stared at them. “Again. What in the fuck’s goin’ on?”

Mama sighed. “Y’know what, Duck, it don’t matter. C’mon, we need to talk Pine Guard business…”

*  
***  
*

Duck’s twitter was his own personal safe haven. He could get things off his chest without having to spill secrets to anyone he knew, it was easy and convenient, and best of all it was like keeping a diary without any of the effort. So whenever he felt a strong emotion, he would quickly tweet something to blow off steam.

Like right now. Duck pulled out his phone and tapped out a tweet.

“We’re kind of in an emergency, friend Duck,” Ned pointed out. It was true. They were in the car driving toward the funicular to stop its demise. “Perhaps twitter can wait?”

“Sure, sure,” he agreed, rolling his eyes.

*  
***  
*

That day was like a whirlwind. Meeting Indrid - just thinking his name sent a happy thrill down Duck’s spine - was the best part, of course. But a lot of other stuff happened, too. Stopping a train crash. Talking to Indrid a second time, seeing his moth form. Saving Keith. Convincing Indrid not to leave Kepler. Talking to Juno. Business meeting with the Pine Guard.

Finally, he could sleep. Finally.

But first… twitter.

*  
***  
*

The next day sucked. Objectively, it sucked.

That afternoon, the Pine Guard went after the cottonwood tree abomination and defeated it. The victory was celebrated by the others more than by Duck, because he could only think about one thing: Indrid.

It felt like his heart broke when he saw Indrid being dragged by the goatman. And the terror when he wanted him so badly just to fly away, escape that mad situation - it made him panic, and he ended up slapping him in the face. But at least he got away safely - as best as Duck could tell, anyway.

It was the evening now. Duck was despondent. He didn’t go out for celebratory drinks with the others. He just stayed home. He used twitter some to try to cheer himself up, but it didn’t work much.

He couldn’t even watch TV without getting too distracted.

 

 

The thing was, he’d had a shitty day. Thinking about his crush, feeling butterflies and happy little thrills, it made him feel better. And he couldn’t stop thinking about Indrid. His laugh, his smile, his hair, his glasses… he was cute.

*  
***  
*

It was a couple of days before Duck gathered the courage to go see Indrid. To apologize for slapping him, or at least check up on him and see if he was okay. On his lunch break, he drove to visit him.

Duck was overcome with a wave of disappointment as he rolled up to the campgrounds. There was nobody there. Indrid had left Kepler, like he’d planned the day before.

*  
***  
*

Duck sighed. It felt like he was a lovestruck idiot. He couldn’t stop thinking about Indrid no matter how hard he tried.

*  
***  
*

He was bored. He missed Indrid, even though they’d barely spent any time together in the first place.

*  
***  
*

Over time he grew impatient. He thought he’d had some spark of chemistry with the guy, so why wasn’t he reaching out to Duck? Had he offended him somehow?

He even considered for a moment trying to get over Indrid. To move on.

But in the morning, something told him he shouldn’t. A little voice whispering at the back of his head said, ‘give Indrid another chance.’

But Duck was getting restless. It almost hurt to be cut off from Indrid like this, and honestly, maybe he should be getting over him sometime soon.

They say it takes half the length of time you dated somebody to get over that person. Duck never dated Indrid. He only knew him for two days. And he was pining over him much, much longer than just one day.

Using jokes, he tried to make himself laugh. It worked some, and it helped some, but not nearly enough.

He still missed Indrid.

*  
***  
*

Duck was surprised to hear Barclay ask, “Hey, can we talk in private for a moment?” as he was about to walk out the lodge’s front door.

“Sure thing,” he said, following the sylph to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“I just… I know how hard it is to miss your soulmate,” Barclay said. He sounded dejected. Duck suddenly had the feeling he left behind a soulmate on Sylvain when he left. “I was wondering how you were holding up.”

Duck stood in stunned silence for a moment. “Wait, that wasn’t a joke earlier?” He had almost convinced himself it was. Barclay shook his head. “Okay, well, I’m doin’ okay, but I need to do some thinkin’.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Barclay said with a nod, and Duck left.

*  
***  
*

And he was definitely getting impatient. He couldn’t help it. He knew that Indrid could pick up the phone and call him at literally any time, so why wouldn’t he? With a sigh, he sent out a tweet.

And then his phone rang. “Monongahela National Forest Parks Station, this is Ranger Newton speakin’.”

“Hello, Duck,” a pleasant voice greeted him. “I’m just, well, a ‘certain twink’ calling already.” He could hear the grin in Indrid’s voice.

Blinking in surprise, Duck swallowed, trying to think of what to say. “Oh,” he finally said. “Uh, you can- you know? You know my twitter?”

“I learned about it from my visions,” Indrid hummed. “Sorry if that’s invasive.”

Duck shrugged, closing the binder he’d been working in. “It ain’t a big deal.”

He heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line. “I was seen, you know, by Keith. And after I got injured at the abomination battle, I wasn’t sure if I’d been seen or not. So I fled.” The sylph was silent for a moment. “Duck, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging. I was scared.” His voice was wavering.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Duck soothed. “Indrid, hey. It’s okay, I promise.” A little sniffle was heard through the phone. “I’m just glad to hear from ya.”

Indrid giggled. “Yes, well, I’m glad to hear your voice, too. Is it weird to say I missed you?”

“Not as weird as what I tweeted out the whole fuckin’ time you were gone,” Duck said with a groan, rubbing his forehead. The laughter on the other end of the line made him smile, though. “Are you comin’ back any time soon?”

The seer hummed in thought. “I’ve spent quite a while recuperating from the battle, first of all, and keeping watch over my visions. It appears safe for me to return to Kepler, now.” His voice got softer. “I didn’t want to call you unless I knew I’d be back. It seemed cruel.”

“Indrid, y’have your reasons an’ I respect that,” Duck told him warmly. “You don’t have to apologize for doin’ what you need to do.”

“I appreciate that more than you know. I’m, well, I’m considering coming back to Kepler now, actually. Would you… would you want to hang out?” He sounded unsure. Shy.

Duck couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. “Of fuckin’ course.” Indrid laughed, and it made the ranger’s heart flutter. “I’ll be seein’ you soon?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow, but I’ll be tired when I arrive,” Indrid said. “So be ready for that.”

“Oh, I’ll be ready,” Duck said, grinning happily. “I’ll see ya later, Indrid.”

“Goodbye, Duck,” the musical voice said before the phone call ended with a _click_.

*  
***  
*

Duck fiddled with his long sleeved shirt’s cuff, working on tidying up his appearance. He wasn’t completely sure why he felt the need to dress up just to see Indrid again, but it felt important. Should he get flowers? No, that’s too much. Or is it?

Then the phone rang. Duck grinned. “Hi,” he answered happily.

“Hello, Duck,” Indrid replied. His voice was warm. “I’m at the campgrounds if you’d like to visit.”

“I’m comin’ over, then,” Duck said. He paused. “Should I get flowers? Do- uh, do soulmates normally bring flowers?”

Indrid laughed. “Just bring yourself,” he said. Duck could hear how excited he was to see him again, and he definitely reciprocated that feeling. “I’ll see you soon.” _Click_.

*  
***  
*

When Duck arrived, Indrid stepped out of his front door, beaming. He bit his lip, suddenly appearing nervous when Duck stepped out of his truck. “Hey,” he called out to the seer, smiling. “Welcome back.”

Indrid hopped down the steps and returned the smile. “Hi,” he said softly and approached Duck. He reached forward and took one of the ranger’s hands in his own. “It’s so nice to see you again.” He swiped his thumb over Duck’s soulmark.

Duck could see on the back of Indrid’s hand, there was a small mark in the shape of a duck. He laughed disbelievingly. “Until this exact moment, I was still kinda thinkin’ Barclay and Mama were-”

“-playin’ a trick on me,” Indrid finished for him. “They aren’t, I promise.” Duck could see the shape of Indrid’s eyes vaguely through the reflective red glasses. “I can push up the glasses, if you’d like.”

“Yeah,” Duck said softly, smiling as Indrid revealed his eyes. They were unique, and red, and beautiful. “Hey, sugar.”

“Hi, starlight,” Indrid laughed quietly. He brought Duck’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the soulmark. It sent a little thrill through the human. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I’d like nothin’ more,” Duck answered, holding his hand and smiling.

They went into Indrid’s winnebago together and talked for hours.

*  
***  
*

*  
***  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
